


Headcanon- Fears

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Not a fic, Notes, Short, headcanons, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Some of the X-Kids simple fears from their past that seem to be harder to deal with than one would think. (short headcanon form)





	

Peter- police sirens.  
*Peter clearly used to have a habit of stealing, everyone knows that. But what if after a few robberies, the local police eventually caught on. I mean, Peter’s mom in DOFP was obviously used to them showing up at their door. So maybe after each visit from a warning police officer, car sirens flashing from the driveway and lighting the house up in red and blue, Peter’s mom would turn and look at him with just utter disappointment. Those sirens meant he was busted, in trouble. They meant another banging door with and angry officer on the other side. Which then meant a tired Ms. Maximoff answering, knowing what was coming. And that then of course meant she’d look at Peter after the furious officer had left, no longer having anything more to say, and would shake her head, walking back to her room silently and locking the door.  
Maybe now when Peter hears a police car or sees those bright lights, he can’t help but also see the utter disappointment and tiredness of his mother’s eyes.  
**  
Kurt- animal cages.  
*First is the circus, of course. It was once the time of Kurt’s life, he had a family, he had friends, and he had a home. A place he loved. And then the new American owner came, looking at him and seeing nothing but an animal. He threw him in a cage meant for a lion, and sold him to a freak show. Maybe one night Kurt decided he had had enough of being gawked at and poked and prodded into doing tricks, and after weeks of already being half starved, he squeezed his tired bones tightly through the metal bars, ignoring the cold metal digging against his skin.  
And then the cage fights, which is pretty self explanatory. Now when Kurt sees a cage, if even a small cat carrier, he can’t help but know exactly how it feels to be on the other side. Maybe when he sees a cage he wants to open it and free whatever animal is inside, and spit at the owner for locking those poor things in there because damn it it’s not fun, trust him.  
**  
Jean- hospitals.  
*Jean can feel people dying. She can feel what they feel, as the life slowly bleeds from their body, forever lost in the matter of time and space. And let’s say once she went into a hospital, for whatever reason, when she was younger and still had no idea how her powers worked. The second she got past the lobby and waiting room, she could feel everyone around her, and everyone’s pain. All their fear, all their sicknesses, all the dying weight of morphine and IVs.  
And she probably had the world’s biggest melt down, gripping her head and screaming. Maybe she fell to floor, screaming for ‘them to stop’ and ‘get it out.’ Her parents probably rushed her out, and soon after discovered young Jeans mutation. So now, when she sees a hospital, all she can feel are those patients dying brains, as their minds cried out in silent prayers and acceptance of death, echoing in her own mind against her will.  
**  
Warren- large scissors/hedge clippers.  
*Young Warren most likely used to cut his wings off in Apocalypse, just as we saw in TLS. I think after the crash and he has made his home at the mansion, he has learned to accept his wings for their true beauty and the hero they make him. Any remains of self destructive Warren now gone once and for all.  
So when any large scissors come across him, he can’t help but remember all those nights when his younger, smaller self would hold those very tools with shaking hands, hiding in his room and cutting through his own bones in hope to finally be 'normal’ and accepted. Or maybe his captors in the cage fights trimmed his wings every now and then when they got bored of him winning so much, stripping him of his only power and leaving him with giant useless limbs for a few days until they grew back, flapping uselessly unconsciously in attempt to take off, but failing. So when Warren sees those tools, he can’t help but feel his wings being grinded and mauled with the blades until they would fall to the floor, the popping of his own bones as they would give way between the blades and leave his body. Or maybe he hears the sound of the thick flight feathers quills snapping under them, deeming him useless as they littered the floor of his cage, never to lift him to the sky again.   
**  
Hank- syringes (he hides it for his work).  
*It’s no secret Hank used to hate his mutation, leading him to try several attempts of solutions to cure himself. He would take weeks perfecting a hopeful 'cure.’ Which meant months of needle after needle, trying to rid himself of his own DNA in test runs to hopefully find the perfect formula. Needle after needle in arms and legs, and maybe each only led to a few hours of a cure and normal-ness, or others only a few minutes. Maybe sometimes he would completely miss it and end up giving himself a terrible sickness, or violent reaction seconds after the needle entered his skin. Now when he sees syringes, deep down he remembers all those sleepless nights of failed experiments and countless pin pricks over his veins.   
**  
Scott- being in a bathroom stall.  
*Poor Scott and his past. That bathroom stall was the start of Scott’s entire life flipping upside down. Maybe he still has nightmares of opening his eyes against his will, nearly killing that poor jock, and the sound of the metal door hitting the wall as he blasted it right off its hinges. Scott probably waits to go to the bathroom all day in class until he is in his own in his room, avoiding the school bathroom stalls like the plague. And even when he is in a normal, big bathroom that is stall free and nothing like the ones from school, he still closes his eyes tightly behind his glasses.


End file.
